Afraid of Him
by NatsandStuff
Summary: It's a story about J&T and A&A both girls become afraid of their love while they act normal this must be Cronus' fault right? well read this story and find out! suck at summaries
1. Searching for Pan

"Cronus has got away again," said Jay.

"He's just scared," Archie said chuckling.

Hera was waiting for Atlanta and Theresa. She sent them on a mission on finding Pan. The boys were after Cronus. Pan usually tried to get rid of Archie. He knew Archie loved Atlanta but he too wanted her.

Back in the rainforest the girls were searching for Pan. Now at this time of year-end of spring-a lot of rains tend to happen.

"Does Pan just live here? Or does he also keep the rainforest clean? You know him Atlanta. Tell me." Theresa said trying not to get her shoes stuck to the ground.

"Um…I don't know. I have never been year but I'm sure he does. Why would he help us plant the seeds in the garden my bro messed up? Besides he is a god. He too must care for us human beings." Atlanta said.

"You got a point. Hey look! That is the tree where we started from? Don't tell me that you weren't using your PMR!" said Theresa.

"Uh...no. Sorry! Anyway let's call the boyz"

"Great!" Theresa said. She couldn't wait for Jay come. She was madly in love with him. Madly in love!!!

Jay and Archie were coming to help the girls. Odie was helping Hermes with some tool. Herry was training. Neil was being himself-taking a one hour shower, takes at least 10 showers per week-anyway Jay was talking with Archie about the girls.

He never told anybody that he was in love with Theresa. Not even her. When he first met her it was "like at first sight" not love. When she said she was a black-belt at the age of twelve, he was really impressed. He couldn't tell anybody he was in love. Come on! If they figured me, the leader loved an angel, the one our team, then everybody would start laughing at me. What's the use?

"Jay! Jay! Hello? You there?" Archie said knocking on his head as a door.

"What?! Oh hi Archie." Jay said without remembering why he was walking to Hermes' room.

Everybody new Archie loved Atlanta except her. He too couldn't tell her. She was a hunter. Why would she care? Plus she probably hates me. We keep having arguments. I wish each argument was only a kiss in real life-on the check. Cause I don't think warriors and hunters really kiss.

"Archie you there? Ha-ha it's your turn forgetting lost in Atlanta's world." Jay said knocking on his head laughing.

"What?! Oh hi. Wait what did you say? Whose world?" said Archie returning to _his world_.

"You don't wanna keep this a secret from Atlanta. Actually I'm surprised she doesn't know you love her. Come on into the portal. The girls are waiting for us. We shouldn't keep them waiting or then they will think something terrible has happened to us. Hope you understand those girls. They too can confuse me."

"I have to keep it a secret. I know Theresa knows but she promised not to tell her. So enough talking about us two let's talk about _Theresa_. I know you like her. I can see her name on your blushing face lover boy! Beat that! You can't say anything else to me more embarrassing can you?" said Archie catching his breath.

"Forget Theresa and remember Lanta! Anyway I never knew that warriors were shy to tell female hunters that they loved each other. Which reminds me, on the way as we're searching the grounds you can get cupid to shoot an arrow at you and Lanta!" said Jay thinking that was not bad.

Hey that's off limits! And don't call my Atlanta Lanta. You hear me? Cause I'll tell Theresa everything about you two. _Going on a date, kissi_" then Archie disappeared.

Hey everybody this is my first story on fan fiction

So if u have any tips or anything plz plz plz tell me.

And should the story keep on going?

Cause I don't know if it's good.


	2. Strange

Back in the school Hera was worried. She knew that Theresa could sense things and Atlanta could use her hunting skills but she felt that they couldn't manage searching for Pan. He was a god but the god of panic. Who knew what things may happen in his garden. He never ever liked a visitor unless it was Atlanta's friends or Atlanta herself.

"Whoa! This is some garden! He probably has a secret place where he has the most beautiful flowers and he would only let Atlanta see."

"Come on! We have to find the girls. Besides let's not talk about Pan and Atlanta. I know you don't like him Archie but the world depends on us and him. Archie? Where are you man?" said Jay looking through the bushes.

Out of no where an arrow went flying past Jay. He knew Atlanta and Theresa were near by. Jay tuned around and looked up. It was the girls. But why were they attacking him? Then he saw Theresa pulling Archie and said, "Jay if you want him alive then tell me where your secret hide out is."

"Jay it's not them! It's Cronus! Don't tell him."

Then another arrow shot up and hit Cronus, right through his hair! Jay looked back and was happy Theresa was still alive.

"Nice shot Lanta! Now time to shoot it at Archie and yourself. Or you can call Cupid to do the job." said Theresa whispered sweetly.

"No! Never! Not in front of Jayne and Cronusa and Archieee uh Archiena. Any way it's time for me to shoot ya Cronus!" said Atlanta whispered although they could here her voice. She proudly aimed at Cronus' black heart.

But when she let go of the arrow, Cronus took Archie and made a portal and went away leaving the arrow to poor Archie. Since he couldn't move much, he tried to move to the side. Then it shot right though his arm.

"Archie!" said all three heroes.

"You ok man? I'll call Odie to make a portal. Odie we need a portal. Were coming back." Said Jay disappointed. He wanted to find Pan.

"Those girls! They think they can ruin my plans huh? To bad it wasn't Jay who got shot. Well at least the warrior got hit. They will never ever reach Pan! If a god can't, mortals can't. Especially mortals who try to stop me! I'm just gonna have to lure Pan here. Mwa ha-ha!" Cronus said laughing evilly.

"He's waking up. You ok Arch?" said Jay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look at the weak warrior. All hurt. Hmph." said Atlanta.

"I'm weak for now but at least I'm not like you, bad aiming and planning. You knew he was gonna move."

"I didn't! Theresa and I thought he would destroy the arrow. While that was supposed to happen Theresa was gonna attack. So I had a plan. Thanx to you, he used you to get away."

"You're the one who called us!"

"So!? You guys could of pinned-point us so you won't get lost and end up with Cronus!"

Jay and Theresa walked away and went into Jay's room. Theresa looked around and smiled when she saw the photo with her and Jay (The one where Jay carries her). Jay watched her look around the room.

Funny I thought she's been in my room hundreds of times. Why must she look at everything? I can't let her know that I love her. I have to think of something. But I have to act normal.

"So you don't have a portrait of Cronus?" said Theresa smiling.

"No. Why should I? Do you have one?" Jay said confused.

"Yep."

"Why? You have a crush on him?" Jay chuckled.

She hit him hard on the back. "No but I like to stare at him and attack. Besides I won't damage the portrait. Persephone taught me to do that. You should have one so if you get bored or worried like usual, you can throw your sword." Theresa looked at him in the eye.

Jay looked at her smiling. That was a great idea but he wasn't sure if he was that crazy enough to attack a poster, especially when the poster is Cronus.

"What?" she said.

"That's nice. But um….."

"But what? Next time I think you should call me, not Archie. You know what will happen if he sees Atlanta."

"So you wanna be my hero?" Theresa said sitting next to Jay.

"No. Unless you start panicking and then let Atlanta call her worst enemy, Archie. And there's that prophecy"

"Very funny. Let's go see Hera. She must know what happened."

As they were walking Jay said "Wow. It's usually me worrying and telling Hera everything. Even if I didn't come with you guys on the mission."

They told Hera everything. Hera looked at both Archie and Atlanta arguing.

"We will have to send Pan here. It's to dangerous to go back. Cronus might want to stop us from planting seeds."

"Plant seeds? Hera were here to attack, not plant seeds."

"Theresa, the seeds were planting are the seeds to give any god more power. There is a god who can take some power away from you. She doesn't use it for herself though. She uses it to make dark magic and give others nightmares. Were gonna get our power back and we must stop her."

"But Hera"

"Yes Herry."

"Isn't like cheating? To take powers and make you stronger?"

"No Herry. Were only taking the powers that were taken."

"So we have to destroy her right?"

"You can't destroy a god Odie."

"She is a god. I thought we were dealing with the descendent of that god."

"But taking back our powers can be dangerous. Especially when you're against the god of all evilness."

"We will stop her" said Jay determined.

"To do that you will need time and a lot of hope."


End file.
